Social Democratic Homeland Party
Red, black and white |Seats1 Title = Senate |Seats1 = |Seats2 Title = Grand National Assembly |Seats2 = |Seats3 Title = Governorships |Seats3 = |politics = Politics of Kalopia |political parties = Political parties in Kalopia |elections = Elections in Kalopia |party_logo = }} The Social Democratic Homeland Party (SDVP) was a nationalist, corporatist, laicist and Tukaric nationalist political party in Kalopia. The party sprung out of the National Council for Peace and Order, the military junta which had governed the country in the period 4307–4314, and was led by President Haşim Koç, who had been the head of the junta. In 4317, the party was banned for its involvement with the military dictatorship, while its leader, Koç, was sentenced to 16 years in prison. History National Council for Peace and Order On 25 October 4307, a group of predominantly Tukaric military officers seized power in Kalopia in a bloody military coup, which led to around 450 military and 240 civilian casualties. After taking power, the group, which was led by General Haşim Koç, announced the formation of the National Council for Peace and Order (BDUK), which was to serve as the country's ruling body for an indefinite period of time. Shortly thereafter, the BDUK instilled Koç as the President of Kalopia, and Captain Aziz Veysel Türkeş as Prime Minister of Kalopia. Koç stepped down from the presidency in 4314, and was succeeded in that position by Türkeş. Meanwhile, finance minister Cafer Sezeroğlu became the new premier. Transition to democracy In 4313 and 4314, there were speculations that the National Council for Peace and Order, having implemented most of its Tukaric nationalist and secularist agenda by then, would call fresh elections in the foreseeable future. Indeed, in April 4314, the junta officially announced its intention to hold elections later that year, as well as its own transformation into a political party in order to participate. The new party adopted the name Social Democratic Homeland Party, and chose Koç as its first leader. He declined, however, to seek the presidency or the premiership for himself, opting instead to govern the party and the country from behind the scenes. Koç period In the elections of November 4314, which were the first multi-party elections since before the 4307 coup, the Social Democratic Nation Party was heavily defeated, scoring below 32% of the vote. Widely condemned for its association with the former junta, the party was forced to enter the parliamentary opposition. Meanwhile, the pro-democracy camp, spearheaded by the pro-ethnic Kalopian National Patriotic Alliance secured a two-thirds majority. Shortly afterwards, court proceedings were launched against the SDVP and its leadership, including Haşim Koç, for its support of the former military junta. In 4317, the Supreme Court ordered the party's closure, and the arrest of Koç, Aziz Veysel Türkeş, and approximately 270 other party members. In December 4317, Koç was sentenced to 16 years in prison. Election results Lower house Upper house Prominent members Party leaders *Haşim Koç (4307–4317) Prime Ministers of Kalopia *Aziz Veysel Türkeş (4307–4314) *Cafer Sezeroğlu (4314–4315) Presidents of Kalopia *Haşim Koç (4307–4315) *Aziz Veysel Türkeş (4315–4316) Category:Political parties in Kalopia